


Kiss Me Again

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Breasts, Clit Sucking, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Calanthe and Eist, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Calanthe can still drive Eist mad, even though they've been married for years.Banquets and formal dinners be damned. He would take her every chance he could.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Kudos: 35





	Kiss Me Again

Eist sat bolt upright as he watched Calanthe enter the hall, her black dress hugging just the right curves while her hair fell to frame her face. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest while his blood rushed in his ears as he watched her walk towards the table – to him. Her emerald eyes fell to his stone grey, sending a rush of pleasure through him as her eyes darkened just enough to show her want for him, yet subtle enough to not clue the surrounding lords or ladies to her rush of emotions.

Clothes and protocols be damned, he wanted to take her right here at the table and wouldn’t have given two shits about who saw.

She was breathtaking, and he wanted the world to know how much he loved her. Even if it meant shoving her against the wall behind the table. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart as she took her seat beside him, speaking at length to Ciri about the basics of being a queen and ruler, shifting just enough for him to catch a beautiful shot of her supple behind. He resisted the urge to grab her as he sat with growing disdain for this evening’s feast. He only wanted to feast on her behind closed doors until he had fully pleasured his queen. He fought to suppress the growl in his throat, coughing for a moment before clearing his throat. He swallowed a gulp of his mead before turning his gaze out to the people dancing in the room, the music of the evening drowning out the rush of blood in his ears.

“I know what you want.” Calanthe whispered, her breath rolling over his ear like a warm evening breeze.

“And what, per chance, might that be my queen?” He questioned, smirking as her cheeks began to flush a shade of crimson. “What? I thought you knew what it was I wanted.” He chuckled, his hand coming to rest on her knee before slowly sliding up towards her thigh.

She flushed a little more, though hid her face behind a mug of ale, downing as much of the drink in one gulp as she could before turning her gaze back to her husband. She smirked at the mischief in his eyes, knowing full well that he wanted her to play along and tease him in return. Truth be told, she was more than happy to get his blood pumping, assuming it would lead to an entirely different pumping later. Gods, she was beginning to sound just as lewd as he was. Perhaps they had been married for too long.

“Perhaps I do.” She purred, her nails dancing over his arm as her hand came to rest on his thigh beneath the table. “Perhaps I want this dinner to end just as… Badly as you do.” She brushed her hand down his trousers, stroking his hardening shaft as she did so, earning a muffled groan from her husband.

“That was low.” He growled, gripping her wrist and pulling her hand away from his trousers with a fair bit of annoyance at the lack of her touch. He wanted her to grip him right there, but courtesies and Ciri prevented him from allowing her to do so. He leaned in against her ear and spoke. “Do you know just how badly I want you right now? How happy I would be just to take you right here at the table?”

Calanthe didn’t respond verbally. Instead, she crossed her legs, pressing her thighs tightly together as she turned her gaze to him. Her eyes were heavy with lust while her cheeks were beginning to flush a brilliant shade of red that travelled down to the dip in her dress, leaving her chest darkening with her desire. She bit her bottom lip for just a moment before turning her stern gaze over to Mousesack, who understood his queen’s wishes in an instant. With little prompting, he announced an end to the evening, though advised the guests to not leave empty handed, offering them bottles of Cintrian wines and Skelligan mead. Ciri excused herself to her bedroom, while Calanthe and Eist disappeared down the hall towards their bedchambers, slamming the door shut behind them before dissolving into a flurry of discarded clothing and mouths travelling over lips and exposed skin.

Calanthe hastily pumped Eist’s erect shaft as his fingers travelled between her thighs, rubbing her tender nub before dipping between her soaking lips. She gasped at the contact of his fingers gliding between her folds, her legs nearly giving out underneath her, but his arm wrapped around her waist held her upright as his lips came to suck at the pulse point in her neck, drawing a deep moan of pleasure from her lips as her head fell back to her left shoulder.

“I’ve waited long enough for this.” Eist growled, pinning her to the bed as his mouth continued to travel over every inch of her bare body.

Her fingers dug into his hair as his lips and hands roamed over her skin, suckling at each breast and the valley of skin between them before continuing down her abdomen and hips, her body shaking with pleasure as he kissed her hips and down her thighs before coming back up to suck her throbbing clit between his lips, his tongue rolling around the swollen nub as her head fell back against the mattress, a scream of pleasure ripping from her throat as her hips bucked up against his mouth. He only grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her down on the mattress as he continued his assault on her dripping folds and aching nub, his tongue flicking out against her slit before dragging back up over her clit once more, leaving her twitching and shivering on the bed above him. He released her clit with a gentle pop before once again trailing kisses up her body until he came to capture hers in a heated, needful kiss.

He sucked on her bottom lip before grazing his tongue over it, begging his wife to grant him entrance to her mouth, which she readily obliged, tongues dancing around each other until they needed to part for air.

“Gods… I’ve missed this side of you.” Calanthe huffed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders before she pulled him in once more, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as she rocked her hips against his shaft.

“And I’ve missed this side of you.” He groaned, his shaft twitching against her warmth as she ground her hips against his. “This dominant, needful woman who heeds no man.”

“Exactly.” She replied, shoving him off to the side and quickly straddling his waist, rubbing her slit over the length of his shaft, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps as he took hold of her rocking hips. “I get what I desire the most, and right now… You are what I desire the most...” She huffed, reaching down to line his head up against her entrance before slowly sliding down his length, shuddering as she took in each inch of his shaft.

Eist couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips while Calanthe had wrapped herself around his length, her hips slowly beginning to rock as she released him to the head before falling back down onto his thighs. Her soft gasps, moans and whimpers of pleasure were melodious against his ears, spurring him on as he sought to properly please his wife.

“Gods, the sounds you make.” He groaned, his hands snaking up her body until he could pull her down to him, capturing her lips in a hot kiss before he began to trust into her, eliciting even shriller yelps of pleasure from her lips when they broke apart. “Those beautiful sounds keep me going, love.” He grunted, thrusting his full length into her before pulling nearly all the way out once more. “Keep making them for me.”

Calanthe didn’t need to be told twice, and certainly not when it came to matters of the bedroom. She pressed her hands to his chest, nails scratching against his skin, and rode his shaft, moving her hands to his and drawing them up to cup her breasts as she rocked against his length. She whimpered and moaned above him, her skin shimmering with sweat beneath the glow of the candles beside the bed. He could feel her walls beginning to contract around his length, those moans and whimpers turning to gasps and yelps of pleasure as her thighs began to shake and her movements turned erratic. He took hold of her thighs and matched her movements, heightening the pleasure between them as they slammed back together, finally pushing Calanthe over the edge as her body shook with the convulsions of orgasm. The tightening of her walls around his shaft encouraged Eist to pour his seed deep into his wife, filling her until he was spent, his hands falling from her waist to her thighs as she settled over him, curled up against his chest as he slipped his length free of her folds; a sigh of content leaving both of them at the sensation.

“That was… A much-needed release.” Calanthe breathed, her fingers brushing through the coarse black hair on his chest as she lazily drew shapes over his skin.

Eist wrapped his arms tightly around her, his fingers tracing down the length of her spine as she shivered beneath his touch. He kissed the top of her head, then trailed down her forehead as she turned her gaze up towards him, smiles coming to both of their faces as their lips met in a tender kiss.

“I was definitely needed… And executed so beautifully.” Eist hummed, reaching up to pull her hair free of the braids that held it in place, allowing it to fall over his chest. “I shall think of it for several more nights until a new one takes its place.”

Calanthe playfully smacked his chest, a brilliant blush taking over her cheeks as she tried to bury her face against his skin. He laughed, full bellied and rich, at the display his wife was putting on. He brushed his fingers through her hair until she settled down, finally turning to look at him once more.

“You’re horrible.” She huffed, shaking her head with a smirk on her lips.

“That may be so, but you’re the one who finally said ‘I do’.” He chuckled, his hand reaching down to cup her behind, releasing a yelp of surprise from the queen. “And I’d never been happier before that day… You’ve made me the happiest man on the continent.”

“So you’ve said.” She hummed, rolling off to the side and turning to look at him. “And you’ve made me the happiest woman on the continent.”

“Is that so?” Eist teased, reaching up to tap the tip of her nose. “I wonder why that is.”

Calanthe blushed once more, her gaze still focused on Eist as he smiled down at her. He trailed his fingers up from her navel, to the expanse of skin between her breasts, before tracing the edge of her jaw. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip before leaning in to kiss her once more. It was gentle, tender and sweet, leaving her swooning at the sensation. He was only ever this gentle when on display for the court, but these kisses never transpired within their bedchambers. She melted beneath him, her heart hammering in her chest as butterflies erupted in her stomach. When he pulled away, she couldn’t help the frown that came to her lips.

“What?” He questioned, confusion in his eyes.

“Don’t stop.” She replied, her voice a hoarse whisper as it touched his ears. “Kiss me again.”

Eist knew how much that kiss had meant to her as she spoke. He obliged his queen, once more taking her lips so tenderly against his own. He felt her hand grip his arm, pulling it over her waist before releasing it to reach up behind his head, holding him to her as she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart this time, Calanthe couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as her eyes travelled over her husband’s lips. She turned her gaze up to his eyes, seeing the smile that resonated within them as she released her bottom lip to speak.

“Don’t ever stop kissing me like that.” She whispered, pulling him down to her side as she curled up against his body.

“I promise, my queen.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist as sleep began to creep over them both.


End file.
